


McCree Kujo

by DuwangIsNotCrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Badass, Death, Fighting, M/M, Outsmarting, Weird, bizarre, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuwangIsNotCrash/pseuds/DuwangIsNotCrash
Summary: Who shall judge?





	McCree Kujo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JoJo's bizarre adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321897) by Hirohiko araki. 



Mcree Kujo 

“Jesse Mccree the outlaw, the cowboy, the gunslinger. You’re done for!” 

McCree simply glared at the man that stood before him, he held onto his injured left arm tightly as his anger rose higher just by looking at his face. 

Who is this…”man”. Well, it was none other than the robotic-cyborg man himself--DOOMFIST! What’s this? You were expecting genji? Well, sorry this story isn’t very interesting so I had to add this lil’ plot twist to keep you captivated. 

McCree slowly raised his right arm with his gun in hand. His arm-position was sloppy, and crooked due to the massive injuries he withstood from all that fisting. “Look...No one ever said Jesse Mccree was a nice guy. I beat the crap outta’ people more than I have to, some are still in the hospital. I’ve had idiot instructors who like to talk big, so I taught them a lesson, and they never came back to class. If I go to a restaurant, and the foods bad, I make it a policy to stiff em’ with the bill. But...Even a bastard like me can spot true evil when he sees it! True evil, are those who use the weak for the who gain, and crush them under their foot when they’re through, especially an innocent gorilla! And that’s what you’ve done? Isn’t it?” 

The camera quickly moves to winston lying on the floor behind doomfist, the camera then zoomed in. “And your fists get to hide from Orisa, the law, and the consequences. That’s why...I WILL JUDGE YOU MYSELF!” (BAM!)

“I’m the evil one? You see that’s where you’re wrong, evil is always the loser. It’s the victor who has justice. The victor being the last man standing, and how you win in battle is irrelevant!”

Doomfist jumps in the air, and goes in for a seismic slam. Mcree reacted with a combat roll, then followed with a fan hammer. Doomfist raised his titanium gauntlet, and used it as a shield to block the incoming bullets. After some of the shots landed, the rest ricocheted off the gauntlet, bouncing off edges only to land on mcree’s right arm (the metal one) . “See the loser is always the evil one, time to finish you off!” Doomfist looked at his gauntlet, and then back at mcree with a cheeky grin. He charged it causing the electricity to spark out of it. The gauntlet was breaking apart. 

“Impossible! When did you--”

 

“So you just notice did ya? My bullets sunk into your gauntlet while the rest ricocheted into my arm, It was an exchange!” Mcree smiled, and looked off to the side. “I gotta’ thank thank mei for the bullet upgrade.” He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling under his breath. 

Doomfist fell to his knees. (I know this is out of character but I don't give a fuck.) “Please forgive me!” He pleaded You wouldn’t hurt lil ol’ me?” 

Mcree turned his head to doomfist, and took a step closer. “W-W-Wait! Talon--Talon, paid me in advance to assassinate you, I’ll give you the cash, how much? 5 million?” Mcree took another step closer. “10 million?!” Doomfist got desperate. 

McCree sighed, and placed his index finger, and thumb on the brim of his hat. “Give me a break, you really are the most pathetic person on the planet...The debt you owe me--CAN'T BE PAID WITH MONEY! ORA!!” McCree went for a right-hook. 

“ORAORAOROAORAOROAORAOORAOROA!” MCree threw a barrage of punches onto doomfist’s face. 

“ORAOROAORAOR-WARU!” Mcree uppercutted doomfist’s chin. “ORA!!! ORAOROAROAORAOROAOROAROAOROAROAOROAORAOROAORAORORAORAOROAORAOROAORA!!” 

Doomfist flew 10 kilometers until he eventually crashed into a building. “Here’s your receipt…” Mcree signed off on a paper, and threw it into the wind. 

 

(Why did I make this.)

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno.


End file.
